


10 Dates with an angel

by leeEunJae_11



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnum - Freeform, YG, mashikyu, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeEunJae_11/pseuds/leeEunJae_11
Summary: "Can you tell me how to mend my broken heart if it's you who's the reason I'm breaking apart?" When the world that love was enough and they were all they need for each other, how could you tell that if it wasn't enough to stay anymore





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mashikyu au that is published here in ao3
> 
> Sorry for some grammatical errors
> 
> and follow me --> @Mashiho100

Mashiho never thought for a thousand times that they may never thought Junkyu to be so simple on just another day. 

"Where do you wanna go today, babe?" Junkyu asked when he sat up as his white shirt hang loosely on his body and his just-woke-up face looked so ethereal. Mashiho never thought that he'd be so beautiful but his heart broke him even more.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked him back with eyes softly waking up to meet Junkyu's radiant ones. They laid beside one another with their legs tangled up together and Mashiho kinda wished he could just love Junkyu all over again but no. He couldn't do that.. He couldnt.

"Hmm. I'm thinking of somewhere peaceful?" Junkyu thought. Mashiho rubbed his eyes to take the sleep away from his eyes. "Well, there are a lot of peaceful places, choose only one," Mashiho replied as he took his stand from the bed.

"What do you think of the beach?" Junkyu hummed as he suggested that. Mashiho looked up at him to meet his gaze. "You know, it had been a while since we last visited it and maybe its.. a good idea..?" Junkyu added with a soft smile on his lips with Mashiho sighing as he let out a smile curve on his lips as well. 

He loved Junkyu too much before and now maybe there was still a chance.. maybe. Just to save himself and Junkyu from the trouble.. but no.

"Yeah, let's go there," Mashiho replied that made Junkyu smile wider than he did before. 

They immediately went there without any disturbance but Junkyu was the only one who was speaking. Mashiho just nodded everytime he asked something. 

When they arrived, Junkyu was already running towards the sand and Mashiho couldn't help himself but run after him. "Junkyu--!" He called out when he finally caught up with Junkyu who just stood there before the waves. 

It was peaceful. The song of the waves gave such a sweet calming harmony and the breeze was gently lulling him to a sober state, as if carrying him to another distant but safe haven. He felt Junkyu's hand wrapped around his and he just let it happen. He just lets it be. 

"You okay, babe?" Junkyu asked, his voice tainted with worry but there was a strange warmth in it that Mashiho couldn't place a finger on again.

"Yeah.. I'm fine,"" he whispered to with a smile still on his face as he gazed on the sea and placed a glance on Junkyu.

"Sometimes, I wonder why people change even though they keep promising they wouldn't," Junkyu said out of nowhere. Mashiho didn't speak as he tightened the hold of his hand on Junkyu's.

"But I think that's a part of growing up.. to adjust.. to adapt.. or to make something better out of themselves even though they may never noticed it themselves," he kept his smile on his lips and nothing could've been more peaceful than that and Mashiho felt his heart beat faster than it should be.

"Change is very scary but moving on is another thing," Mashiho said with his thoughts scattered along with the sea waves. "But if it'll make me see you happy then I don't mind giving change a chance," Mashiho softly said as the breeze danced gently on his skin and he felt Junkyu pulled him closer.

Junkyu placed a kiss on the crown of Mashiho's head and he felt that they had a chance after all.. 

They walked along the bay and as they took their steps together, their hands entwined as the sun rose to its coolest hour despite shining its glory on them. The sun set on the horizon with its tangerine hours and as the light kissed Junkyu's skin, Mashiho could never be so unmistaken with how beautiful Junkyu could get.

"I love you," Mashiho whispered lovingly and painfully and Junkyu heard it just fine. "I love you too," Junkyu replied and as they walked their smiles grew even more. 

Mashiho glanced back at the shore that they walked on and his smile disippated to a sad one as if painting a picture out of the skies that whoever's up there, make this moment last.

Just make this moment last.. he prayed. 

But everything must come to its end.

\------------

The night breezed in their shared apartment and Junkyu never felt so cold in such a summer eve. As time passed, he watched the clock's hands tick and tock relentlessly as he waited for someone. His bare feet exposed on the cold air and his hand clammy as they could be but he still waited.

"Where is he..?" He was getting used to this already. He was getting used to the nights where Mashiho didn't come home early or on time. He was getting used to waiting on the dinner table and ending up eating by himself with the latter's food getting cold too. He was getting used to the solitude of being alone despite being promised repeatedly that the latter would be with him eventually. 

He was getting used to it. And he didn't know why.. why was he feeling so alone even though he had Mashiho.

Out of his thoughts he looked up to the opening door, his smile grew from his lips and he stood up. "Babe--" he started but the other dismissed it with a heavy sigh and a mumble he didn't clearly heard.

"Mashiho, baby-" 

"I'm tired Junkyu. I want to go to sleep, maybe next time," Mashiho's tone caught Junkyu in a surprise. It was cold. Almost emotionless but he still took his steps towards Mashiho whom he followed when he entered their shared room.

"Mashiho.." He tried again and he wrapped his arms around the latter's waist. That was where it hit him. He smelled something else on Mashiho. It was another scent and he couldn't place a finger on it.

"Mashiho, what's wrong?" Mashiho stayed quiet and he took the arms off of his body and nothing broke Junkyu more when he saw something else on the crook of his neck.

"Junkyu, I'm tired. Let's save it for tomorrow--" But Junkyu already felt tears brimming on his eyes and he couldn't speak to Mashiho. 

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Mashiho raised his voice a bit and Junkyu saw how Mashiho tensed as he realized that he had seen it himself.

"Mashiho, tell me the truth.. Please.." He begged and it broke him even more when Mashiho just rolled his eyes as if he couldn't take Junkyu's presence as well. 

Junkyu tried to reach out for Mashiho's hands to hold them but the latter swatted them away. "You're so annoying. I told you let's talk about it tomorrow," Mashiho hissed as he glared at the broken Junkyu infront of him.

Mashiho wanted to feel guilty. He badly wanted to feel that way. He badly want to tell Junkyu everything. How undeserving he was for Junkyu and how.. he want to let go of the latter, he wanted to tell him. He wanted to feel broken too.. but he just couldn't.. He just couldn't.

"Mashiho, you're not like this, please.. baby please tell me--"

"I'm tired. Junkyu. I'm tired.." Mashiho let his gaze fell on the ground and Junkyu could never be so broken by the next words. "Of us.. I'm tired of us.." 

Junkyu couldn't comprehend what he felt. Nothing came out of his lips and but he knew his heart was in his throat. He felt his knees weakened and nothing broke him more than how Mashiho's breaking him. 

"Mashiho. Please baby don't say that.. why would you be tired? We're not fighting. We're completely fine, right? Tell me what's wrong we'll fix it.. Please Mashiho, I can't lose you," Junkyu's heart, so bare and raw for Mashiho and yet Mashiho couldn't look at him because he didn't know what went wrong too.

Maybe it went wrong when Mashiho got tired.

"Junkyu, I can't do this anymore! I can't! I'm tired and I don't know what will be our future with us together! Junkyu you--" his voice broke as he met Junkyu's gaze and his soul being torn apart. "Mashi, I saw my future with you! We planned everything together! We can do this baby please don't do this to me, to us!" 

"Then why.. why can't I see you in mine.. why can't I see us..?" Mashiho whispered to himself but Junkyu heard it crystal clear. 

"Mashiho stop being selfish! I waited! I waited for you everynight and day! I waited even though I feel lonely as fuck and you don't even consider that! I love you Mashiho! I love you even though I am now breaking b-because of you.." But the younger had his ears shut and his eyes fixed on going.

Mashiho moved to the other side of the room and took his bag on his hands. He left the room with Junkyu following him. Junkyu felt his fear rose into an extent and he couldn't hear anything but his voice calling out for Mashiho. 

Never did he planned on losing the love of his life in such a way because he never did. never once.

"Mashiho. Mashiho please tell me why, don't go," Mashiho felt a hard grip on his arm and ever so firm that he had to face Junkyu. 

Junkyu never felt so vulnerable but if it was for Mashiho.. then he wouldn't mind showing his own soul for the latter to see how much he meant to him, how much Mashiho meant to Junkyu.

"Junkyu.. I can't even fight this battle on myself, how can we fight it together if I already gave up on us..? Love is what we had for one another but is this still love, Junkyu..? Are we still in love..? Or are we just waiting for the other to give in too..?" Mashiho said as quiet but wherever his words came from.. it was the truth.

"Give us a chance. I don't mind waiting for you every night. I don't mind you being busy o-or what. We had it all, Mashiho. We have it still. Please don't let go.." Junkyu smiled but they both knew how broken they were and no matter how they try to reason out, they might as well surrender the battle one way or another.

"If you can't fight for us, then let me. If you already gave up on yourself, on us, t-then let me fight for you. Let me be the one who'll fight for us two. It's not you and me against each other.. Mashi, it's us against this fight now.."Junkyu gave it in. Gave every last bit of his broken heart and soul but if it was for Mashiho, he didn't mind being this desperate. 

For when Mashiho met Junkyu's eyes again for that exact moment this night, he knew that Junkyu was willing to do anything just to keep him even if it meant sacrificing himself just to let Mashi stay by his side.. 

How can two broken souls mend one another if they were the ones who broke themselves? 

"All I'm asking you is to stay Mashiho.. please.. give us a chance. Have a 10 dates with me and let me prove to you that i.. i will stay no matter just please let me fulfill this." Junkyu's tears still evident and rolling on his cheeks as his voice filled the empty space. Mashiho nodded, a chance... A chance to spend more time with him. He agreed even tho he knows about the consequences after this 10 dates.

\- 1st Date -

Junkyu smiled widely as he entered their shared room. All dress up with white polo and white pants while the other just look at him blankly. Junkyu ignored it and still gave him a sweet smile..making mashi smiled a little as well.

Junkyu's heart skip a beat as he witnessed it and pulled him out their apartment.

\-----

Good thing theres only a few people inside the museum. Junkyu gasps in amusement as he look around the different paintings. He walk up to them one by one and stared at every detailed arts.

Mashi followed behind him and observed the paintings as well.  
"Theyre so pretty!!" Junkyu exclaimed and the other just hummed in agreement.

Junkyu remains amused the whole time while mashi is silently following him behind and agreeing to whatever he said.

Every paintings have deep meaning vehind it.  
Its like a hidden messages that is better left unsaid and let the people received the secret message with the help of the paintings.

Mashi glanced up to junkyu,the latter is glowing and he smiled so widely and pure. His eyes are sparkling as he stared at the painting. He start to mumbles but mashi cant understand him.

Suddenly it seems like he dont need to go to art museum because the guy infront of him is already an art. So beautiful and unique.

Mashi coughed and walks away trying to fan his blushing face using his hand.

"I hate this feelings" He thought. 

"Mashiiii" He heard the other calling out for him so as he look back,

The other gestured asking him to come closer and so he did.

"Look at this one!!" Junkyu pointed at the biggest painting.

"The people walking together on that flowery path..A path that was made for them. They believed they will walk together til the end" Junkyu explained and mashi just nods.

Im sorry i wish we can be like them too.. i wished im the one who will lead you into a better path with me but as we go on yet here iam letting you go alone

\- 2nd Date -

Mashiho never thought for a thousand times that they may never thought Junkyu to be so simple on just another day. 

"Where do you wanna go today, babe?" Junkyu asked when he sat up as his white shirt hang loosely on his body and his just-woke-up face looked so ethereal. Mashiho never thought that he'd be so beautiful but his heart broke him even more.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked him back with eyes softly waking up to meet Junkyu's radiant ones. They laid beside one another with their legs tangled up together and Mashiho kinda wished he could just love Junkyu all over again but no. He couldn't do that.. He couldnt.

"Hmm. I'm thinking of somewhere peaceful?" Junkyu thought. Mashiho rubbed his eyes to take the sleep away from his eyes. "Well, there are a lot of peaceful places, choose only one," Mashiho replied as he took his stand from the bed.

"What do you think of the beach?" Junkyu hummed as he suggested that. Mashiho looked up at him to meet his gaze. "You know, it had been a while since we last visited it and maybe its.. a good idea..?" Junkyu added with a soft smile on his lips with Mashiho sighing as he let out a smile curve on his lips as well. 

He loved Junkyu too much before and now maybe there was still a chance.. maybe. Just to save himself and Junkyu from the trouble.. but no.

"Yeah, let's go there," Mashiho replied that made Junkyu smile wider than he did before. 

They immediately went there without any disturbance but Junkyu was the only one who was speaking. Mashiho just nodded everytime he asked something. 

When they arrived, Junkyu was already running towards the sand and Mashiho couldn't help himself but run after him. "Junkyu--!" He called out when he finally caught up with Junkyu who just stood there before the waves. 

It was peaceful. The song of the waves gave such a sweet calming harmony and the breeze was gently lulling him to a sober state, as if carrying him to another distant but safe haven. He felt Junkyu's hand wrapped around his and he just let it happen. He just lets it be. 

"You okay, babe?" Junkyu asked, his voice tainted with worry but there was a strange warmth in it that Mashiho couldn't place a finger on again.

"Yeah.. I'm fine,"" he whispered to with a smile still on his face as he gazed on the sea and placed a glance on Junkyu.

"Sometimes, I wonder why people change even though they keep promising they wouldn't," Junkyu said out of nowhere. Mashiho didn't speak as he tightened the hold of his hand on Junkyu's.

"But I think that's a part of growing up.. to adjust.. to adapt.. or to make something better out of themselves even though they may never noticed it themselves," he kept his smile on his lips and nothing could've been more peaceful than that and Mashiho felt his heart beat faster than it should be.

"Change is very scary but moving on is another thing," Mashiho said with his thoughts scattered along with the sea waves. "But if it'll make me see you happy then I don't mind giving change a chance," Mashiho softly said as the breeze danced gently on his skin and he felt Junkyu pulled him closer.

Junkyu placed a kiss on the crown of Mashiho's head and he felt that they had a chance after all.. 

They walked along the bay and as they took their steps together, their hands entwined as the sun rose to its coolest hour despite shining its glory on them. The sun set on the horizon with its tangerine hours and as the light kissed Junkyu's skin, Mashiho could never be so unmistaken with how beautiful Junkyu could get.

"I love you," Mashiho whispered lovingly and painfully and Junkyu heard it just fine. "I love you too," Junkyu replied and as they walked their smiles grew even more. 

Mashiho glanced back at the shore that they walked on and his smile disippated to a sad one as if painting a picture out of the skies that whoever's up there, make this moment last.

Just make this moment last.. he prayed. 

But everything must come to its end.

\--------

The two boys sat on the sands under the purple sky. The sound of the waves danced against their ears as they enjoyed the cold breeze.

Mashi secretly glanced to junkyu who is busy admiring the view infront of him 

His smile is so sweet and pure while his eyes are sparkling.

He miss him..  
Mashiho realized that he missed the other so much 

But he quickly looks away before he can think of anything else.  
He sighs heavily as he stared at the sea.

Junkyu deserves better..

Thats what he thought.

"Mashi"  
"Hmmm"  
"You are the best thing that ever happened to me.."  
Mashi smiled sweetly for the first time that day.

Me too junkyu.. you are the best boyfriend  
If only i could turn back the time i will love you even more.. i will show you how much you deserve me and the world 

but now..  
all im doing was to show you that im not deserving for you and thats..hurt me so much.

He wanted to tell him those so bad but he ended up speechless and just hummed.

and junkyu feels the pain against his chest.

No matter what i will fight for us

One saturday night.  
Mashiho went to yoonbin's apartment while junkyu left all alone at their own flat.

Mashi and yoonbin watched some movies and they were having so much fun.  
They cuddled on the sofa as their eyes glued on the tv screen.  
Some soft giggles can be heard as the movie went on..

Meanwhile junkyu once again cooked dinner for the both of them but here he is..eating all by himself.

He smiled bitterly as he continued to eat and glance to mashi's untouch food and seat.

"Mashi do u like the food?" Junkyu asked imagining that the other is eating happily with him.

"i made them with love" He chuckled as he continued to talk.

And then the room went silent as he softly whispered 

Please come back

Yoonbin gently stroke the other's soft hair and leans to smell the sweet scent.

"Mashi.. you have to let him go"  
He stated staring at the other boy.

Mashi's smile disappeared and just sighs looking up to meet the other's sad gazed.  
He couldnt comprehend on what is yoonbin's thinking right now but his stares filled with pain and guilt 

"8 more dates then i will.."

\-------

Junkyu jolted from his sleep when he heard the sound of the passcode being pressed.  
He quickly stand up to welcome mashi and smiled brightly even tho its alr 2am.

"Mash-" He stopped when he saw the other lookin so tired and sleepy. The smaller ignored his presence and head straight to..

their guest room. Junkyu frowned in confusion and follow the other behind.  
"Mashi.. arent you going to sleep in our room?"  
Mashi didnt even dare to look. at him or else he will break down.

"No. i will sleep here" He coldly answered and lies down on the bed.  
He heard junkyu's sad sighs  
just like how heard felt heart breaking

Junkyu walk up to their room and lies down.  
His gazed went to their picture together and a sad smile appeared from his lips.

I miss you so bad.

Mashi on the other hand sit up straight and burries his face on his hands.  
His heart is breaking and its so painful to the point that he couldnt bare with it anymore.

but he is trying.. trying so hard to fight 

As his tears start to roll down on his face, He cant stop but to think of their shared memories.  
He pulled his hair so hard as he cried so hard ..silently because he is afraid that junkyu might heard him 

He is breaking apart.

He screamed silently as he pulled his hair harder trying to give more pain to pleasure himself.

Why it have to be like this?

I love you junkyu but im sorry..

\----

Two broken boys trying to fix whats already broken but its better to atleast try right?

For junkyu there is still a chance..

but maybe for mashiho its the only way he can spend more time with the other...

They ate in silent , awkward atmosphere surrounds them as the sound of tingkling glasses can only be heard.

Mashi was the first one to finished and decided to wash his dishes. His mind filled with thoughts when he felt a pair of hands around his waist and he can smell his sweet scents. A scents that he loves so much... 

Mashi stopped doing his work and junkyu burried his face on mashi's head.

"Lets go on a car date later" Junkyu asked and the other just nodded.

\--------

For the first time in 4 months.. Mashi stayed at home all day because both of them waited til it get dark so they can go to their car date  
Him and junkyu cuddled in the sofa in that afternoon.

Junkyu was more happy and excited that the other is inside his arms.. He missed him so much.  
The smaller just closed his eyes to feel junkyu's soft touch against his.

He love it so much when junkyu is holding him as if he is very fragile. He love it so much when junkyu is looking at him lovingly. 

Junkyu was his everything

\- 3rd Date -  
Left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand is holding his hand gently.  
Mashi focused on the road while junkyu stared at their interwined hands..

Mashi.. i know you are trying to protect me from something but believe me we can work it out.

Junkyu gently squeeze his hand and look out the window admiring the view from the outside.

The sky turned into a purplish sweet color and junkyu loved it even more.

This moment is perfect only if they are in the different situation.

They arrived at the car park. A big screen displayed infront of them..Theres also some cars around the park waiting for the movie to start.

While waiting,mashi is busy playing with the other's hand.  
Junkyu soft giggled when mashi tried to make junkyu's fingers to dance.

After a little while, A warm silence surround them.  
Junkyu leaned on his seat staring at mashi's direction and the other do the same.

"Mashi.. i still believe theres still a chance for us" He blurted out looking at mashi with pure and innocent look.  
The smaller smiled gently as he caresses junkyu's hand.  
"Im trying junkyu..really trying"  
He finally admitted to junkyu and to himself..

We've been together for years.. i still believe in us 

Mashi leaned in softly kissed junkyu's forehead.

\----

The movie finally started and the two boys focused on the big screen while their hands remains interwined. 

The movie was about a guy trying to fight for their relationship..junkyu wanted to laugh on how the plot are similar to what is happening between them.

But it gives him more encouragement to fight for the other. He slowly look at mashi's focused eyes and he secretly smiled.

Mashi is still the guy that he loved years ago.. and up until now he is still the one and he is falling deeper.

Junkyu couldnt hold it anymore. He want to do.. he badly want to do it.  
He made mashi look up to him by gently hold his chin and he pressed a soft lips against his.

His heart is beating faster when he felt mashi slowly kissing him back.  
He leaned closer and he felt tears against his skin. When he opened his eyes he met with mashi's closed eyes.. with tears roll down from his face. 

Junkyu gently wipe it with his thumb and gently pulled away. Junkyu stared at him and he saw how mashi's eyes are longing..maybe for him.

Mashi was surprised when junkyu pressed his lips against his. And slowly kissed him back as he closed his eyes,feeling his tears falling from his cheeks. He is having a mix feelings right at that moment he feels sad,happy,confused,pain..  
He want to break down so bad, he misses the other so so much. He finally gave in because he couldnt hold it any longer.

When junkyu pulled away the smaller just stared at him and he want to do it again.He want to hold him close , make him his but his body betrayed him and stayed still on his spot.  
He want to move closer but he heard a soft whisper as if his brain is telling him.something..

What about yoonbin

\----

One morning, Mashi secretly went to yoonbin's place. He missed the other so much. He carefully crawled to the bed where the other is sleeping peacefully 

Mashi smiled so brightly as he wrap his arms around the other's sleeping form. He burried his face on his back and sniff his favorite scents..

Home..

This is my home right ? 

Mashi's smile slowly faded he stared at yoonbin's back and sighs heavily

yeah this is my home 

He tried to convince himself not realizing that yoonbin is already awake and is not surprise at all when he spotted a small form beside him..

He is always like this anyway.

"shiho.." He gently caresses his hair making the other look up to him with a sad look yet he gave him a sweet smile.

"Whats wrong?" 

Mashi shook his head and hugged the other so tight.

"binnie.. this is my home right?" He slowly asked  
Yoonbin just sighs and nod his head.

"Yes mashi...This is your home.." Yoonbin said making sure mashi will get him

\-----------

On their forth date junkyu decided to decorate their rooftop with their photos and some picnic mat.

It was simple yet it is beyond perfect for him.  
He smiled widely as he stared at his masterpiece 

He will love this! 

He hurriedly went down when he saw mashi coming home after their basketball practice.

He quickly pulled him into a tight hug and kiss his sweaty forehead.

"Go change and come to the rooftop!" 

The other look at him confused but seeing junkyu's bright smiled , he nods and smiles before going to their shared room to change.

Junkyu excitedly waited for the other to come up.  
And mashi saw his bright smile..Brighter than the sun 

He gasps when he looked around their rooftop.  
Its filled with their photos together.  
And the set up is so beautiful just like the one who made this all by himself.

He looked at junkyu... and he smiled sadly...

He hate this feeling he is feeling right now.

They sat on the picnic mat and good thing mashi decided to bring all of their favorite food. 

They ate in silence and mashi wrap his right arm around junkyu's waist.  
Junkyu look at him and so he did.

His eyes locked with mine as if he was holding on his life.

Well im holding my life right now

Junkyu tell me..what should i do? 

The rest of the afternoon went well.  
They talked a lot about their memories and how they met.

Mashi will never forget bout every single sec of his time that he spent with junkyu.  
As their talk became deeper, mashi's feelings are slowly coming back.

Just like how he first fell inlove with the guy beside him.

He was very loud on their campus and he remembered how he hated the other because he keep on screaming on the hallway.

He also remembered how junkyu comforts him out of nowhere in the rain when his girlfriend left him.  
And junkyu said he was just passing by..

He also remembered how junkyu taught him how to cook,how junkyu can make him go crazy and make his heart skip a beat whenever their skin touched.

He also remembered how he confessed to the taller guy. Or how he didnt let him finish his sentence and he kissed him.

Those memories will never fade

\- 5th Date - 

They decided to go stargazing on that one tuesday night.  
They went at the back of their pick up and decorate it with a comfy vibes. Pillows and stuff toys all over the part and lot of blankets on their side.

Mashi and junkyu lied down as both of them stared at the night sky above them.  
Lucky for them,theres a lot of stars tonight.  
Mashi pull up his left hand as if he is trying to reach the brightest star.

He smiled to himself and slowly pulled it back. Junkyu noticed it and look at him confused

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern and the smaller just nods.  
"Stars are pretty tonight huh" Junkyu stated and mashi just chuckled

"Prettier because you are here beside me"  
Mashi look up to his side and stares straight to junkyu's sparkling eyes.

He smiled  
So beautiful

Junkyu froze as he felt his heart skip a beat when mashi stared at him. He couldnt speak nor move and just maybe he got lost on the other's doe eyes.

Mashi smiled sweetly as he is admiring junkyu's face features. 

perfect..  
looking at your eyes feels like im alr staring at the whole universe.

Mashi smiled before sitting up straight and offer his hand to junkyu who gladly accepted it.

He pulled him down the pick up and went in the middle of their garden.

Mashi held his hands and pulled him closer. Mashi buries his face on junkyu's neck as they start swaying their body together.  
Under the dark sky with full of shinning stars two boys are dancing together with their hearts beating as one.

Junkyu stared at the smaller lovingly as he held him tighter and close his eyes to kiss the crown of mashi's head.

I love you even more

-6th Date-

The couple decided to go to their old school, where the two of them met for the first time and when theres a lot of memories happened.

It was weekend so theres no students around. It was quiet and peaceful. The school improved it facilities and so on.

They head straight to their usual spot.  
Mashiho's classroom.

\--- Flashbacks --

Mashi waited for his classmates to go out as he clean up his desk. Junkyu pants heavily when he arrived at the classroom

"i told you to stop running!" Mashi scolded the other and junkyu just chuckled.  
"Cant help it! I just cant wait to see you!" Junkyu hugged him from behind and mashi love it so much 

\--- end --

Mashi smiled sadly as he remembered their memories in this classroom. There were some bickering,arguements,unforgettable moments happened in this classroom.

Junkyu on the other hand look around happily  
"This classroom never changed!" He exclaimed  
The smaller just laugh as he look outside the window

Yeah....

After awhile junkyu pulled him to their favorite spot, the garden.  
Unlike before the garden became more beautiful and clean.

This is where mashi confessed to junkyu.

-Flashbacks-

"Mashi calm down!" Jihoon told him because the other keep walking back and forth

"yeah im getting dizzy!" Haruto complained as he watched mashiho to do his thing.

The smaller finally breathes heavily and stand still. Theres a bouquet of snickers on his hands since flowers are too common now.

The weather is perfect today as the trees and plants dance gracefully in sync.  
Mashi waited for the taller to arrive.

When he heard some noises he quickly fixed his uniform and the bouquet. For the last time he breathes heavily in nervousness and in relief.

And there he spotted junkyu blindfolded with yedam and doyoung who is helping him to walk on the right direction.

From the moment they removed his blindfolds he watched the taller look around in awe. He bit his lips feeling nervous again but the other cheered him up

Junkyu gasps as he covered his hands in awe.  
He looks at mashi he couldnt believe what is happening right now, Mashi is infront of him looking more handsome and cute as he carefully carry the bouquet.

"Mashi whats this--"  
The smaller smiled as he slowly went closer to junkyu his heart is beating crazily but he doesnt care.

"You are crazy , you are so loud to the point that you are so annoying.." He heard the other laughed.

"Ive seen you many times being crazy bout diff. guys who just keep playing with your heart...and i hate it so much everytime i witnessed it.." He continued and stares straightly in junkyu's eyes

"Sometimes i want to knock you out because you are always suffering because of some useless reason and thats because you are too kind... 

But kim junkyu despite all that i love you, for me you are perfect. You are amazing so please stop doubting yourself.. ive seen you from your bad and best times and for me you are still the kim junkyu that i know and the kim junkyu that i love.."

Mashi breathes heavily as he walk closer to the taller. He felt like he is in cloud 9. A heavy weight lifted from his shoulder and feels so free and gained more confidence.

"Kim junkyu.. will you be mine?" He finally asked him. He stared at the other feeling so nervous and he cant feel his legs. His hands are sweating and he gulp nervously.

But he became soft and less tense when he saw junkyu smiled at him and without any word he kissed the other so pure and soft.

The squad cheered in the background as they witnessed two hearts became one.

\-- end of flashbacks---

Mashi didnt realized that he is already crying as he reminisced their past.  
"Mashi.. are you ok?" Junkyu asked him worriedly and wipe the smaller's tears with his thumb.

Mashi smiled and hugged junkyu so tight.

"Junkyu.. help me.. im falling inlove again" 

And i dont know if its a good thing

\- 7th Date -

They decided to go to the library near by their apartment. They went to their usual spot. They both sat on the floor leaning on the bookshelves facing each other with books on their lap.

Junkyu was too focused on the book that he was reading not realizing that the smaller is smiling as he watched him.

When junkyu look up sensing that someone is staring at him, mashi quickly looks down and pretends to read the book.

"Mashi your book is upside down" Junkyu chuckled as he noticed the book.  
Mashi blushed and quickly turn it around hiding behind the book.

Junkyu find it so adorable and raffles his hair.

They read their all time favorite book,  
And mashi read the book carefully and also emphasizing some sentences which made junkyu laugh cutely.

Mashi giggles as he noticed the other who is already crying because of a sad part. He pouts at mashi  
"Yaaa stop laughinggg" He whined softly and mashi covered his mouth avoiding some noises to be heard.

"You are cute.." Mashi blurted out and junkyu blushed and covers his face with his hsnds.

Mashi leaned in to kiss his knuckles softly and stayed closer to junkyu waiting for him to look up.

Junkyu's heart is beating faster as his face turned into a tomatoe. When he look up he met with mashi's gazed and his eyes widens when he noticed how closed mashi is.

Without any words mashi kissed the other's forehead softly before leaning back to his spot.

damn this guy..

\------

Yoonbin noticed that mashi havent gone home for weeks now and he is getting worried.  
He sighs heavily before flopping down on his sofa and decided to call mashi.

"hello"  
"mashi.. where are you?"  
"uhnm.. my apartment?"  
"Come home..."  
"Why?"  
"i miss you"

The smaller hesitates as he look up the sleeping boy beside him and sit up straight from their bed.

"Yoonbin..."  
"Im with junkyu please--"  
"No.. dont say that"  
Mashi look again behind him before continued talking with yoonbin  
"I love him"

-8th date-

Junkyu wandered by the kitchen counter as he glanced at Mashiho who was sitting by the living room with his eyes fixed on the laptop.

He must be busy, Junkyu thought to himself.

He just smiled at the figure as he made two glasses of iced tea and placed them on the coffee table. He sat beside Mashiho and the other lifted his lips into a gentle smile.

It was a very unusual sight for Mashiho to be at home every morning. Usually he's nowhere near Junkyu's side everytime the taller woke up but today, he was here. He was there for Junkyu. All for him.

"Mashi, remember the festival that we have in school?" Mashiho glanced up at what Junkyu suddenly asked. 

"Yeah, what about it, Kyu?" Junkyu smiled and reached to hold his hand. He pulled himself closer to Mashiho's side and the latter's warmth radiated.

"Maybe we can have our date at that time of the festival..?" Junkyu noticed how Mashiho's body went tensed and rigid. He panicked inside and he shook his head immediately. "Oh! I was just suggesting. It's okay if we don't. W-we don't have to go--" he rattled but Mashiho's hand entwined tight around his that made him halt from his words.

"We'll go. Don't worry. We will,''

\-----  
Their old school always hold a festival where they will set up the lanterns for the people they love so much who is now in heaven.

Mashi , junkyu and the squad gathered around their usual hanging place.

"Its been a long time!" Jihoon smiled at mashi and did their signature shake hands and he glanced to junkyu's direction and smiled.

The rest of the group talks happily about their past and how they usually hang out inside the school.

"i remembered junkyu and mashi once went to the basketball court and mashi taught him how to play" Yedam stated and the rest laughed so hard 

Junkyu blushed and whined "yaaaaa!!"  
Mashi look up to him and chuckled  
"cute"

They felt so free and happy.Its been a long time since the last time they hanged out.  
All of them felt contented.

It was already dark and all of them gathered in the field where everyone start to prepare the lanterns.

Mashi got one lantern and went in the middle and junkyu followed him behind.  
The rest of the group watched them from afar.

They all smiled yet no one can explain how they are feeling right now.

"Mashi is that for your grandma?" Junkyu asked  
Mashi just blinks and nods  
"a-ah yes" He look at the lantern and kiss it.  
He whispered  
"Til the end of time i still love you"  
He smiled then glance to junkyu before turning around to his friends, who is waving at him and smiling at him.

After he look back he finally let go of the lantern who perfectly flew away.Junkyu watched in awe and so did mashiho.

"That was sweet mashiii" Junkyu exclaimed and shake his head.

The squad decided to give them their quality time and the two stroll around with their hands interwined enjoying the cold breeze in their peaceful quadrangle. 

Mashi stands still in the middle staring at junkyu's back but before he can walk away mashi pulled junkyu closer to him and look straight in his eyes  
He can see his reflection and he smiled. He slowly kissed the tip of his nose. 

Junkyu closed his eyes as he felt mashiho's sweet touch against his soft skin

I love you

Those words remain left unsaid.

\- 9th Date -

9th date.. time flies so fast and here they are with their unwavering feelings.  
Mashi decided to break all the rules he had with yoonbin and want to finally give in to junkyu.

He realized that its enough to ignore his real feelings before its too late. At least give the best til the very last.

The couple decided to go to the namsan tower.  
Today is very special to mashi because after all the things they did together.  
He finally understand that love is not easy to feel or to fade away.. Love stays for a long time its just that your mind are tricking you thinking that you are tired already or you gave up but no..

All you have to do is to look back and think on how you fell inlove with the other  
Not on how you should love another because you are tired of him or her.

And also love is not easy as it seemes. A new person will come to your life and you will start to get confuse about your feelings but deep down.. You are just overwhelmed about what you feel.

And still love is strong for the person who you first fell inlove with.

\-----

The couple watched the sunset hand in hand and silently wished.

For this moment to last forever..

After awhile they both breathed heavily in relief with a smile flastered on their faces.  
They look at each other and it feels like the world only involves around them. 

For mashiho junkyu look so beautiful and dazzling today. He silently thank all the God above for giving him another chance..

Another chance to be with junkyu again despite of his annoying self.

He thanked the fate for giving him another lesson in his life that he will surely tell his kids in the future.

Junkyu stared to his reflection from mashi's eyes. He love how his reflection shines with thoses eyes.

"Junkyu.. i love you"

There.. he finally said it. Simple 4 words yet its changed everything.. After all the storms that came to their relationship,  
Theyre now sitting on the rainbow.

With that, mashi locked the padlock and threw the key away.

Forever, its you and me 

Junkyu is having a mixed feelings right now, he is so happy to the point that he want to jump 

"Mashi... i love you too!"  
Junkyu screamed and tears are now visible from his eyes.

Mashi smiled yet he is crying as well.  
He closed his eyes and softly feels the lips of the other, Tears start to roll down nonstop.

I love you so much kim junkyu 

With that kissed, they finally showed their real feelings toward each other.  
With those kisses , their hearts are forming into a one big heart...

A stronger heart that no one can break off that easily.

Mashi kissed him deeper hoping junkyu will understand his feelings.  
He filled the kiss with his emotions and feelings that he is been keeping and ignoring for a long time.

They exploded  
He love him so much.  
God knows how much he is inlove with the taller.

His heart will only beats for a certain someone.

\-------

Its been a week since they went to the namsan tower and a week since they finally confessed again.

Mashi made sure that he will spend every single seconds with junkyu starting from that day. 

Every morning he kissed him as his wake up call.  
Mashi and junkyu cook food together and clean the plates together as well.

Mashi feel happier than he expected. His heart is now at ease.Everytime he look at the other he feels safe and not lonely than he was from the past months.

They are cuddled in their bed as they start talking bout random things.

They are happy

\- 10th date -

This time mashi is the one who suggested their 10th date.  
He was feeling nervous and cant stand still. He is having a mixed emotions yet his squad cheered him up and encouraged him that he can do this.

For the last time he breathes heavily before he saw junkyu with a happy smile and he was so excited.

Mashi can just smile back.

The drive was silence but its peaceful and calming.  
Mashi feels like he was about to explode anytime soon.

He tried to focused on the road and take glances on the other who is sleeping peacefully.

It made him chuckled.

He woke up him up with a kiss as they finally arrived at their destination.

The beach

But they didnt went to the place where people normally go.

They went to the most peaceful and quite part of the beach.

As they walk closer, with mashiho leading the way.  
His nervousness keeps increasing and breathes heavily every now and then.

He held the other's hand so tightly.

They arrived at their spot and junkyu look confused and keep blinking.  
Mashiho couldnt even look at him straightly or else he will break down.

They went to the beach cemetery and there the couple stood infront of a tombstone 

Kim junkyu  
september 2000 - August 2018 

Mashi couldnt help but to cry silently, his tears are now flowing nonstop as he stared at the ocean..

It was supposed to be peceful but no..

Today he hates it.

"Mashi--" Junkyu approached him, he was clueless and having a mixed emotions..He want to cry and scream but he cant..

He was speechless..

After a dead silents 

Mashi finally have the courage to face him and smiled sadly.

"Kim junkyu... I fulfilled your wishes... and now i have to let you go..."

Junkyu shake his head and keep denying the fact .  
"no.. this is not true.. mashi please tell me its not true" 

Junkyu is now crying as well..  
But unlike before..

He cant touch mashi anymore and its frustrating...

"I want to say its not true junkyu.. but we cant lie to the world.." 

"You know.. i was so devastated when you left me.. us..  
I couldnt eat or sleep because i keep wishing that i hope you are here... With me  
I want to spend more time with you..

I stayed at yoonbin's apartment, He knew whats happening to me right now..  
You know i was scared and shocked when i saw you in my old apartment.. or should i say our apartment" Mashi chuckled between his sniff.

" I thought i was dreaming that time and keep pinching myself but no.. i keep seeing you inside our apartment so i started to ask for help..  
And they told me.. I have to fulfill your wish so you can crossover with peace"  
He continued and from that moment mashi start to sobs. He feels too much pain right now, his heart is about to expload and couldnt breathe properly 

" 10 dates... i was so thankful and happy with those 10 dates cuz for the last time kim junkyu..

We are happy and we are inlove

You made me so happy and i will never regret anything. "  
Mashi broke down and kneels down as he continued to cry to hard.

Junkyu who is now standing beside him..  
Even tho he cant touch the other he still pretends that he is caressing his head.

It finally hits him that he died because of accident.

It hurts him to see the other crying.

"Thank you mashiho.. Thank you for fulfilling my wishes. Those are the memories that will bring til there.. I can also finally meet your grandma and i will make sure to tell her lot of great things about you.. on how you grew up so well and on how you are loved by everyone.."

Mashi listened and his heart sinked. He want to hold him and tell him not to go but he have to. Junkyu have to find his happy place now.

At least til the very end.. he made him happy and its him who fulfilled his wishes.

As the wind blows so hard he felt like the wind hugged him tight..

And when he look around to find the other..  
He found no one

Junkyu is gone


	2. Chapter 2

_3 years later_

_"Headline Takata mashiho one of the newest author launched his first novel 10 dates with an angel And its already receiving lot of good reviews and is top selling book around asia."_

_The reporter announced as he approached the said author who is now more matured and more handsome_

_"So can you tell us about your first book?"_

_"Well this book is about a beautiful angel that is loved by everyone. He is very loud and have a unique smile. He is a beautiful soul who is willing to spend his remaining time with the person he loves"_

_mashi smiled_ lovingly _at the camera. "wahh.. that was a sweet one!" "What was the best part for you from the book?"_

_"It was when they were in the beach and then the guy looked back and he smiled sadly staring at his footprints.. his only footprints"_

_The reporter gasps then mashi just chuckled. The book signing went well... and then there was a kid who smiled at him._

_Asking for an autograph.. The book was for his mom_

_. "You are cute kiddo.. whats your name?"_

_The kid smiled widely "Kim junkyu!"_

_"Hello everyone my name is takata mashiho and i dedicated this book to the person i love so much. For my angel who is there for me.. Kim junkyu i hope you are smiling over there! You know i love you so much right?"_

_Mashi continued his speech as he look out the sky. It was orange._

_"My angel.. i miss you"_


	3. SPECIAL CHAPTER

The squad knew about mashiho and junkyu.   
So when they went to the night festival.  
They pretends that they can see junkyu well in reality..   
They see no one beside mashi.   
As they watched mashi going in the middle with lanterns on his hand..   
Its not for his grandma But its for junkyu..  
They all cheered when mashi look at them and clapped their hands in awe as they all watched the lantern going up together with the others.  
"Junkyu.. be happy!"   
"Junkyu we miss you!"   
And theres more message that they wished for their beloved bestfriend.


End file.
